Go to bed already Izaya
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: another shizaya fluff month drabble; established relationships, workaholic Izaya and worried Shizuo who comes over to visit Izaya if he's getting enough sleep, which he's not. entry #2 for renaishizayavember. r and r is luv and ideas of drabbles are welcomed because there needs to be more story then random moments in their lives. short and ooc because they're not killing the other.


**story preview for idea vote in reviews**

 **feed me some cracker feedback, i had this idea since forever:**

 _ **Elite Beat Agents**_

 _ **EBA in Ikebukuro**_

 _ **MISSION:**_

 _ **with Kadota, Izaya, Shinra and Shizuo as E B Agents in black suits**_

 _ **and all and are solving other people's problems in a groove way**_

 _ **K.I.S.S. is on their way.**_

 _ **Agents are GO!**_

 _ **I don't understand life but firstly starting with the raira trio problems**_

 _mission # 1 : Mikado Ryugamine_

 _Bored teenager with a big dream for excitement_

 _run away from the black rider_

 _fight against namie yagiri_

 _mission # 2 : Anri Sonohara_

 _attack of the saika army arc, haruna saika vs mother saika_

 _mission # 3 : Masaomi Kida_

 _Gang wars are on my head man_

 _blue squares bad end and vs the dollars_

 _etc. missions._

 **wouldn't this be fun to read**

 **anyways happy second day of shizayavember**

 **au, established relationship, ooc because they're not killing each other**

 **nov 2 entry starts here:**

Shizuo Heiwajima was making his way up the stairs of the familiar apartment complex he knew all too well. Opening the door inside and walking in.

Thoughts came to a halt as his body matched coming to a stop as he stared at the body figure before him. Hunched over on his desk, on his black wheel chair and arms used as a shield.

There, Izaya was sleeping with his usual attire on with his jacket over on his shoulders than on his person.

Sighing, Shizuo walked up towards the crumpled up body before him before squatting down to observe the other's features, brushing some hair from his face.

He looked relaxed enough. However the blonde could tell from the position the man before him had overexerted himself once again.

Surprisingly though, dark circles were not visibly noticeable underneath his eyes. Though, seeing him hunched over his computer desk wasn't a new one, but usually he was sleeping over-top of his laptop's keyboard.

 **He worked himself to sleep again. I thought he was getting better..**

Breathing was slowed as Izaya remained unstirred - obviously in a deep sleep, though the time of when he had fallen asleep was unknown to Shizuo.

Squatting, soon turned to kneeling as Shizuo blinked hoping if he stared long enough the other would sense him and he would be awake.

 **Come on... I want to see those beautiful red eyes.**

However, Izaya's chest and back only continued to rise and fall as the informant continued to slumber.

Though, as the blonde bodyguard continued to observe his face he noticed he was at the perfect angle to osculate.

Slowly he shimmied his way in, closing the gap between the two before just barely applying pressure to the other's lips with his own.

Shizuo's eyes automatically closed until a light groan was heard, he looked back in response to a groggy waking face.

Izaya blinked trying to figure out what was going on.

Soon though, a sparkle flickered back into the informant's eyes as he pulled back with a dazed expression, voice raspy from sleep.

"Shizu-chan...? I though you were still with Tanaka-san tonight."

"I'm done my shift, Tom let me off earlier, I came back to visit you. Only to notice that you're still in your same workaholic state."

"I just came home from a meeting with Shiki-san... I guess I must have dozed off." Izaya yawned.

" But honestly I don't know why I'm so tired I've been taking care of myself I promise."

The tired informant defended as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I know what you consider 'take care of yourself' as in four hours of sleep a night Izaya."

"Along with having take out Russia sushi for the entire day and a cup of coffee. Now do you have anymore work today?" Shizuo asked, crossing his arms.

"No... But I could-" Izaya started.

"You could sleep." The blonde interrupted. "Go upstairs, into your actual bed and sleep Izaya, for the rest of the day." Shizuo ordered.

"But Shizu-chan's here." Izaya pouted.

"I am. But right now you need sleep. At this rate, you'll probably end up thinking you hallucinated me being here the whole time."

Shizuo moved closer to Izaya to brush his raven locks of hair.

The informant looked off to the side as he shook his head before looking back to the man before him.

"I don't ever hallucinate you being here Shizu-chan, I just dream of you being here."

A light flush was soon spread across Shizuo's cheeks as he averted his eyes from Izaya, mumbling,

 **"You think I don't ever dream of you too?"**

Abruptly, he cleared his throat with a fist brought up to his mouth before eyes found their way back to Izaya.

"I'm doing this because I love you Izaya. I want you to be taking care of."

Shizuo leaned down to reach the informant's face to kiss his eyelid to his cheek to find his lips.

He cupped his hands on both sides of Izaya's face as he took Izaya's lips on to his.

"I love you, okay? I want you to rest." He whispers again when Izaya response to the kiss before parting, brushing their noses together.

"I love you too." Izaya spoke before pulling back to look into the other's eyes for a moment, causing Shizuo to blink in confusion.

Shizuo's lips were greeted with Izaya's once more.

It was short and also sweet as he pulled back momentarily. "Will you sleep with me Shizu-chan? I mean... Just sleep. Just.. stay with me all day."

As much as they were both a couple, a question like this from Izaya was usually very unrealitic since Shizuo was always the one who asks to stay.

"I mean - You don't have to. I just... always sleep better when Shizu-chan's sleeping with me. - What I mean to say is I feel better rested - Well I mean- Well you know, I feel well rested? But if you don't want to I-"

Babbling was cut off by another kiss as the blonde learnt that was the only way to stop the constant chatter when the informant became flustered.

Taking hold of Izaya's right hand with his own he gave him a short nod before looking up with a small smile, "Shut up flea, I'm staying over. Let's get you to bed."

Izaya couldn't help but naturally respond with a smile of his own. "Whatever you say Shizu-chan~"

 **the end, go to sleep idiots**

 **please send help**

 **kappa sucks at fluff**

 **or it's just random moments in different aus**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **go renaishizaya**

 **see you tomorrow kappalings**


End file.
